Check Yes, Juliet
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Jeder verdient etwas Glück...auch Dr. Spencer Reid, der seines schon vor Jahren gefunden hat.


Check Yes, Juliet

Die Geschichte spielt in der 5. Staffel. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen den Reaper wegzulassen, ebenso die Sache mit Lila und das Date mit JJ. Außerdem war keines der Teammitglieder jemals bei Reid zuhause. Desweiteren habe ich das Klischee mit hohem IQ = niedriger EQ bestätigt.

Es war Mittag, als das BAU-Team auf dem Rückweg nach Quantico war. In einer Stunde würden sie landen und dann würden sie auch noch eine Stunde bis nach Washington DC brauchen. Reid, welcher gerade sein Buch beendet hatte, griff nach seinem Handy. Er wählte eine Nummer, die er schon einige Male gewählt hatte.

"Willkommen bei Vergissmeinnicht. Flora am Telefon…", erklang auch schon die bekannte Stimme. "Hallo Flora, hier ist Dr. Reid…" "Oh, hallo Dr. Reid. Soll ich ihnen wie immer einen speziellen Blumenstrauß fertig machen?" Einmal im Monat bestellte Dr. Reid bei Flora einen Blumenstrauß für seine Frau. Spencer der wusste, dass Flora einen guten Geschmack in Sachen Blumensträuße hatte, ließ er ihr meist freie Auswahl bei der Zusammenstellung.  
"Nein, heute nicht, Flora. Ich dachte diesmal an einen Strauß aus 50 roten Rosen.", antwortete er und augenblicklich drehten sich die Köpfe seiner Kollegen in seine Richtung. Flora hingegen lächelte. "In Ordnung, Dr. Reid. Wann kommen sie ihn abholen?" "In etwa zwei Stunden." "Geht klar. Bis später." "Bis später und danke." Damit legte er auf und sah in die erstaunten Gesichter seiner Kollegen.

"Für welche Dame brauchst du denn 50 rote Rosen?" Rossi wusste genau, was die Bestellung bedeutete und somit war er durchaus verwundert.  
"Die Erklärung bekommst du später…", antwortete Reid nur, während Morgan immer noch etwas verwirrt war. "Kann mir bitte jemand erklären, was mir hier entgeht?" Dass Reid eine Freundin hatte war auch ihm neu, allerdings interessierte ihn mehr, warum Rossi das "50 rote Rosen" so betont hatte.  
JJ schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Morgan war wirklich hoffnungslos, wenn es um Romantik ging. "50 rote Rosen bedeuten Liebe ohne Reue. Also, Spence...wer ist die Glückliche?"  
Reid verdrehte etwas genervt die Augen. "Später, okay?", sagte er, bevor er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster sah.

Zwei Stunden später trat Spencer mit einem großen Strauß roter Rosen aus dem Blumenladen. Ihm war klar, dass das Team ihn verfolgte, doch es war ihm gerade völlig egal. Er wollte einfach nur zu ihr…  
Zehn Minuten später kam er vor einer Grundschule im Stadtteil Georgetown an. Eine Lehrerin hatte gerade das letzte Kind an seine Eltern übergeben und strich sich eine kupferrote Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie war etwa Mitte bis Ende 20 und trug ein geblümtes Sommerkleid, was bei den erstaunlich warmen Herbsttemperaturen auch angemessen war. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Reid's Gesicht, als er sie sah.

"Hey Juliet…", rief er grinsend, als er noch etwa drei Meter von ihr entfernt war. Augenblicklich wirbelte die Frau herum und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Spence!", rief sie glücklich, rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn so stürmisch, dass der Profiler einige Schritte nach hinten stolperte.  
Lachend hob er sie mit einem Arm hoch und wirbelte er sie herum, bevor er ihr die Blumen überreichte. Die Frau sah auf die 50 roten Rosen in ihrer Hand. "Heißt das, dass wir endlich frei sind?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte, und Spencer nickte bejahend. "Ja, wir sind endlich frei.", bestätigte er und keine Sekunde später küsste sie ihn auch schon.

Morgan, JJ, Emily, Rossi, Hotch und Garcia machten große Augen, als sie aus einiger Entfernung beobachteten, wie die Frau und Reid sich küssten. Die Überraschung wurde allerdings noch einmal größer, als ein kleines, etwa vierjähriges Mädchen, mit roten Locken und braunen Augen, aus dem Gebäude heraus auf die beiden Erwachsenen zugerannt kam.

"Daddy!", rief sie glücklich und Reid löste sich schnell von der Frau. Er fing lächelnd die Kleine auf, warf sie in die Luft und umarmte sie dann.  
"Ich hab dich vermisst, Daddy." "Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Prinzessin.", gestand Reid und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sie wieder absetzte. "Und ich hab dir was mitgebracht…Deine Mom bekommt Blumen und du bekommst das hier…", damit zog er ein Buch aus seiner Umhängetasche hervor. Der Buchdeckel war aus blauem Stoff und mit goldenen Lettern bedruckt. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens aus. "Das ist Mary Poppins!" "Ganz genau. Wir können es abends lesen, bevor du ins Bett musst." "Danke, Daddy." Sie drückte das Buch fest an sich und sah dann zu ihren Eltern. "Können wir dann nach Hause gehen?"

"Ich möchte euch erst meinen Freunden vorstellen, okay? Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass sie endlich von euch erfahren." Er sah zu seiner Tochter, die begeistert nickte und auch Juliet könnte ein freudiges Lächeln nicht unterdrü so führte Spencer die beiden zu dem Team.  
"Leute…ich möchte euch meine Frau Juliet und unsere Tochter Rose vorstellen…", sagte er, was dafür sorgte, dass das Team ihn ansah, als wäre er ein Alien.

"Was?!", Hotch war der erste, der sich wieder gefangen hatte, während die anderen noch schockiert auf die kleine Familie sahen. "Warum steht das nicht in deiner Akte, Reid?" "Ich fürchte, dass das meine Schuld ist, Agent Hotchner.", sagte Juliet jetzt, "Es ist auch ziemlich...sagen wir mal delikat und wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich es ihnen allen gern bei uns zuhause erklären. Ich wusste, dass Spencer heute nach Hause kommt, also hab ich in meinen Freistunden heute Kuchen gebacken."  
Spencer machte große Augen. "Etwa diesen Apfelkuchen?", fragte er und auf einmal bekam er Hunger. "Genau den. Also, was sagen sie?" Juliet sah das Team fragend an, bis schließlich alle zustimmten.

Keine halbe Stunde später saßen die Teammitglieder im Garten von Spencers und Juliets Haus und ließen sich den wirklich leckeren Apfelkuchen von Juliet schmecken.

"Nun, Genie...wie kommt es, dass du uns deine Frau und Tochter verschwiegen hast.", fragte Garcia schließlich. Sie war immer noch etwas sauer auf Spencer. "Naja, die Sache ist kompliziert und vielleicht kann Juliet sie besser erklären.", sagte Reid schließlich und seine Frau nickte.  
"Spencer und ich haben uns in Pasadena an der Caltech getroffen...wir waren beide 16 zu dem Zeitpunkt. Wir haben uns damals in der Bibliothek getroffen...im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass ich ihn umgerannt hatte. Er war bereits an der Uni und hat für seine zweite Dissertation recherchiert...ich war noch auf dem College und hab nach einem Buch für meinen Aufsatz gesucht. So haben wir uns kennengelernt und sind Freunde und schließlich auch ein Paar geworden. Wir hatten es die ganze Zeit geheim gehalten, bis zu meinem Collegeabschluss. Spencer hatte gerade seinen zweiten Doktortitel erhalten und einen Stipendienplatz am MIT bekommen. Außerdem war er am Tag vorher gerade 18 geworden und da wir nur vier Tage Altersunterschied haben, hatte er mich gebeten ihn zu begleiten. Ich hatte ja gesagt, da ich sowieso am MIT studieren wollte und wir sind es meinen Eltern sagen gegangen." Juliet's Blick wurde traurig und Spencer ergriff ihre Hand.

"Meine Eltern sind ausgerastet, als sie es erfahren hatten. Ich hatte sie noch nie so gesehen und bevor mich mein Vater in mein Zimmer gesperrt hat, hatte er gesagt, dass er mich von einem befreundeten Psychologen für unzurechnungsfähig erklären lassen würde, was bedeutet hätte, dass meine Eltern einfach weiter über mich bestimmen hätten können, trotz meiner Volljährigkeit. Als Grund hatte er genannt, dass ich ja wohl völlig verrückt sei, wenn ich ja so die Gesetze missachtete. In der Nacht hatte ich einen Plan gemacht und am nächsten Tag hatte ich meine Sachen gepackt und war in der Nacht dann zu Spencer. Wir sind in der Nacht zusammen weggelaufen. Das war vor genau zehn Jahren...und an meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag, einen Tag später, hatte Spencer mir dann den Antrag gemacht. Zwei Wochen später hatten wir dann still und heimlich in der Kapelle des MIT geheiratet, bevor wir angefangen haben zu studieren…", erklärte Juliet.  
"Ich verstehe...", seufzte Hotch und überlegte, wie er DAS in Reid's Akte schreiben sollte.

Die anderen sahen jedoch immer noch etwas ratlos drein, weshalb Spencer es ihnen erklärte. "Das Schutzalter liegt in den meisten Bundesstaaten bei 16 Jahren...in Kalifornien und einigen anderen Staaten liegt es allerdings bei 18 Jahren. Und damit wäre es Unzucht mit Minderjährigen. Zwar erlaubt das Gesetz, dass ein Paar zusammenbleiben kann, wenn sie länger als ein Jahr zusammen sind und weniger als zwei Wochen Altersunterschied haben, aber es gibt eine Ausnahme…" "Nämlich, wenn die Eltern eines Jugendlichen gegen die Beziehung sind und Anzeige erstatten.", vollendete Juliet den Satz ihres Mannes und so langsam wollte es den anderen auch in den Kopf.  
"Dann ist heute also die Verjährungsfrist abgelaufen.", stellte Rossi fest und Juliet nickte. "Spencer und ich haben in den letzten zehn Jahren jeden Tag Angst gehabt, dass meine Eltern doch noch Anzeige erstatten, aber trotzdem haben wir unsere Liebe und unsere Entscheidung nie bereut."

Bevor jedoch einer der Anwesenden noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, ertönte ein panischer Schrei aus dem Inneren des Hauses. "Ich geh schon...wahrscheinlich ein Weberknecht...", seufzte Juliet und Spencer lachte. "Ich tippe auf Winkelspinne.", rief er seiner Frau grinsend hinterher, bevor er zu seinen Freunden sah. "Es gibt nur eine Sache, die Rose so in Panik versetzen kann...und zwar eine Spinne. Sie leidet unter Arachnophobie.", klärte er die anderen schnell auf. Kaum eine Minute später war jedoch ein strenges "ROSE DIANA REID!", von drinnen zu hören und Spencer seufzte. "Was hat sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", fragte er sich leise und sah gespannt auf die Terassentür, durch die jetzt seine Tochter und seine raus kamen. Juliet setzte die Spinne in den Garten, bevor sie sich an ihren Ehemann wandte.  
"Spencer, warum schließen wir gleich nochmal die Tür zur Bibliothek zu?", fragte sie und warf ihrem Mann einen Blick zu, der nichts Gutes verhieß.  
"Damit Rose nicht immer meine Bücher liest.", erklärte er und hatte augenblicklich das Gefühl in eine Falle getappt zu sein. Komm in meinen Salon - sagte die Spinne zur Fliege...  
"Ganz genau. Und wie erklärst du dir dann das hier?!" Seine Frau hielt das Buch hoch, welches er im Flugzeug gelesen hatte...Bram Stoker's Dracula. Das musste Rose aus seiner Tasche haben.

"Daddy, bitte...ich hab nur noch sieben Seiten zu lesen.", flehte das Mädchen und sah ihren Vater mit einem Welpenblick an. Reid seufzte. Die paar Seiten würden jetzt auch keinen Schaden mehr anrichten. Er gab seiner Tochter das Buch zurück. "Du darfst es noch zu Ende lesen. Aber zur Strafe wirst du nicht "Der leere Planet" zum lesen bekommen." "Aber Daddy!", begann Rose, doch Reid blieb dabei.  
"Nein. Du hättest immerhin erst fragen müssen, bevor du so einfach eines meiner Bücher nimmst. Solche Geschichten sind nun einmal nichts für kleine Kinder, das haben wir doch schon bei "Frankenstein" festgestellt, nicht wahr?!", er warf Rose einen strengen Blick zu, die schließlich nickte und sich mit dem Buch neben ihren Vater setzte.  
Nachdem Rose "Frankenstein" auf dem Tisch in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, hatte sie es unbedingt lesen müssen. Und dann hatte sie nächtelang Albträume gehabt.

Fasziniert beobachtete jetzt Garcia, wie Rose das Buch wieder zur Hand nahm und schnell eine Seite nach der anderen las. Keine zwei Minuten später gab sie ihrem Vater das Buch wieder zurück.  
"Sie liest so schnell wie du, Mann.", stellte Morgan fest und sah zwischen Spencer und Rose hin und her. Reid jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. "Rose ist tatsächlich schneller im Lesen als ich...das haben wir erfahren, als sie Rossis Bücher gelesen hat. Und ihr IQ ist auch um einiges höher, genau wie ihr eidetisches Gedächtnis auch nochmal etwas besser ist.", stellte er fest und die anderen machten große Augen.  
"Du hast deine vierjährige Tochter...", begann Dave, wurde aber von Rose unterbrochen. "Ich werde in 28 Tagen fünf Jahre alt.", sagte sie beleidigt und Rossi hob entschuldigend die Hände. "Also lässt du deine fast fünfjährige Tochter meine Bücher lesen?"  
"Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, hätte ich es verhindert. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt wussten wir nicht, dass Rose wirklich absolut alles liest, was ihr in die Finger kommt...die Fallakten mit einbegriffen...", sagte Reid und warf seiner Tochter einen strengen Blick zu, die jetzt ein entschuldigendes Lächeln sehen ließ und tatsächlich einige Zentimeter auf ihrem Platz zu schrumpfen schien.

Emily, welche jetzt etwas entsetzt blickte, wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch dann gab sie es auf und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"So ähnlich war auch meine Reaktion, als wir Rose mit Spencers Akten gesehen haben.", sagte Juliet und warf einen Blick auf ihre Tochter.  
"Was habt ihr danach gemacht?", fragte JJ. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein vierjähriges Mädchen einfach so die Bilder verkraftete.  
"Wisst ihr...Rose hat einen wirklich sehr hohen IQ...Sie betrachtet die Sachen aus einem anderen Blickwinkel.", erklärte er und Rose nickte.  
"Das auf den Bildern sind auch nur Menschen. Es tut mir leid, was mit ihnen passiert ist und ich finde es schon schlimm, was passiert ist, aber man kann es nicht mehr ändern. Und Angst habe ich auch keine, denn wenn Daddy die Kopie einer Akte mit nach Hause bringt um sie einzuschließen, dann weiß ich, dass er den Täter gefangen hat und er niemandem mehr etwas tun kann.", erklärte das Mädchen und die anderen mussten zugeben, dass das ziemlich vernünftig klang.

"Deine Tochter ist also ein genauso großes Genie wie du…", stellte Emily mit einem Blick auf Spencer und Rose fest und sah dann zu Juliet. "Wie hältst du es mit den beiden aus?"  
"Die Frage stelle ich mir ab und zu auch. Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich liebe Spencer und Rose über alles...aber manchmal treiben die beiden mich in den Wahnsinn! Diana hat mir sogar angeboten ins Bennington einzuziehen, wenn sie mich endgültig verrückt gemacht haben.", sagte sie lachend und beobachtete, wie ihr Ehemann und ihre Tochter ihr einen beleidigten Blick zuwarfen.  
"So schlimm sind wir wirklich nicht.", sagte Reid schmollend.  
"Ein Wort, Spencer: Physik-Magie!", konterte seine Frau und in der Tat blickten Vater und Tochter jetzt etwas schuldbewusst drein.

"Was habt ihr eigentlich nach dem MIT gemacht?", fragte Garcia neugierig.  
"Spencer ist zur FBI-Academy gegangen und ich habe eine Lehrstelle als Mathematik Professorin an der Georgetown University angenommen. Und als Rose dann auf die Welt kam, hab ich mich entschieden lieber an einer Grundschule zu Unterrichten. Da hatte ich auch bessere Arbeitszeiten und wir konnten das Haus fertig renovieren."  
"Ihr habt das Haus selbst renoviert?" Morgan sah sich erstaunt um.  
"Ja, und der erste Hilfe Kasten war auch immer in der Nähe. Besonders lustig war es, als wir den Parkettboden im Wohnzimmer versiegelt haben. Spencer und ich standen dann in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem einzigen noch freien Fleck. Wir mussten es alles nochmal machen.  
Oder die Geheimtür in der Bibliothek. Das Haus hat früher zur Underground Railroad gehört und hat deshalb überall Geheimverstecke. Spencer hatte sich an die Geheimtür gelehnt und aufgrund des Alter hat das Schloss der Tür plötzlich nachgegeben und er lag im Nebenraum.", erzählte Juliet und die anderen mussten lachen. Sowas konnte auch nur Reid passieren.

Dann fiel Rose jedoch etwas ein. "Daddy, ich hab vorgestern in meinem Spanischtest 100% erreicht.", sagte das Mädchen und rannte los um die Arbeit zu holen. Auf dem Weg die Treppe nach oben, die in das Haus führte, blieb sie jedoch an der letzten Stufe hängen und landete auf der Holzterrasse. Schnell stand sie auf und war mit einem "Nichts passiert!", schon weiter gelaufen.  
Morgan musste lachen und sah zu Reid. "Sie hat definitiv deine Gene!", sagte er, womit er auch die anderen zum Lachen brachte. Selbst Juliet musste jetzt grinsen. "Ja...nicht wahr, Crash?"  
Spencer seufzte. Warum hatte seine Mutter Juliet nur seinen Spitznamen aus der Kindheit verraten?

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, kam Rose auch schon wieder und überreichte ihm den Test.  
Schnell sah Reid sich die Arbeit an und sah zu seiner Tochter. "Das hast du gut gemacht, Rose.", sagte er und das kleine Mädchen strahlte. "Heißt das, dass ihr mich dann endlich die Grundschule überspringen lasst?", fragte sie mit einem hoffnungsvollen Grinsen, doch Spencer schüttelte nur schmunzelnd den Kopf. "Netter Versuch, aber nein."  
Juliet und er hatten festgelegt, dass Rose erst die Grundschule besuchen und Freunde finden sollte, damit es ihr später an der Highschool nicht so ging, wie ihrem Vater.  
Rose verzog etwas das Gesicht. Sie konnte doch schon alles, was in der Grundschule dran kam. Dann jedoch schlich sich ihr kindliches Gemüt wieder ein.  
"Kann ich jetzt noch ein Eis bekommen?", fragte sie ihre Mutter jetzt und Juliet schmunzelte. "Ja, komm mit. Wir gehen gleich für alle Eis holen.", erklärte sie und ging mit ihrer Tochter nach drinnen.

"Du siehst glücklich aus…", stellte Garcia schließlich fest und Reid's Lächeln wurde etwas breiter.  
"Ich habe eine wundervolle Frau und eine bezaubernde Tochter. Wie sollte ich da nicht glücklich sein?", sagte er schließlich und sah auf den Ehering, den er nun endlich offen tragen konnte.


End file.
